Errores imperdonables
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Hay errores que cambian tu vida para siempre. Sasuke- Itachiii Noooo- un grito desgarrador


Hola, aquí voy con otro Oneshot, esta vez de la muerte de Itachi.

Espero sea de su agrado, he editado mi anterior Oneshot para mejorarlo, ya que me han ayudado mucho sus criticas. Disfruten.

Los quiero.

____________________________________________________________

Errores

En la guarida Uchiha se estaba llevando una batalla a muerte entre dos hermanos, a simple vista podías apreciar que eran familia, ya que a pesar de todas las heridas y sangre en todo el cuerpo, sus rostros mostraban rasgos similares; tambien se les podía relacionar porque los dos tenían activada la misma técnica ocular.

Sus nombres son Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

En el intercambio de Jutsus se podía vislumbrar el alto rango de sus ataques y el ímpetu con el que los realizaban; el menor de ellos, el de pelo azulado, tenía una mirada de profundo odio, mientras que el mayor, el pelo negro y coleta, tenía una mirada cansada pero con un atisbo de tranquilidad inexplicable.

Los dos se encontraban al límite, solo les quedaba chakra para un ataque, el definitivo, matar o morir.

El menor de los Uchiha preparo su Chidori Nagashi para acto seguido ir a la marcha contra su hermano, sin darle tiempo a esquivar, o quizás sin que el mayor se dignara a esquivar el ataque, Sasuke clavó la espada en el abdomen de su aniki e hizo fluir la corriente por su interior. El cuerpo inerte de su hermano cayó a sus pies, y sin esperar más, retiro la espada y se derrumbó en el piso, exhausto.

Miró levemente a su alrededor, todo lo que podía apreciar eran escombros, y con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, debido al cansancio, levanto la cabeza y vio a su hermano tirado a unos metros de él, muerto.

Por fin había cumplido su venganza, sonrió dificultosamente de medio lado, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la sonrisa le salio vacía, no se sentía bien ni feliz, se maldijo por eso, esto era lo que quería ¿no? Vengar su clan, matar a su hermano, así enmendar el no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el exterminio de su clan.

Pero la fisura invisible en su pecho no desaparecía, aun sentía un dolor significativo, y no necesariamente físico…

No le dio tiempo de seguir razonando como se sentía, ya que sintió un chakra poderoso dirigiéndose hacia el por sobre los escombros, incapacitado para levantar nuevamente la cabeza para mirarlo e inmóvil para hacer cualquier otro movimiento se quedo allí esperando que el sujeto se acercara, al fin y al cabo, si quería matarlo, ya no le importaba, el solo vivía para su venganza, y ya la había completado, ya no había un futuro para él. Cuando el individuo se encontraba ya a escasos metros de él, se permitió pensar que pasaría si sobrevivía, se permitió imaginar una vida feliz junto con sus amigos, junto con el dobe, la molestia y su pervertido sensei, se golpeó mentalmente, y las imágenes de sus compañeros y sensei, que había creído vislumbrar en el cielo que se veía en donde antes de la batalla había estado el techo, fueron reemplazadas por un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas y una máscara naranja en forma de espiral.

Sasuke frunció todo lo que pudo el ceño al ver la apariencia infantil de el sujeto delante suyo, su máscara naranja y su cabello en punta lo hacían ver, como decirlo, ¿estùpido?, no le dio mucha relevancia, pero no podía creer que era un miembro de Akatsuki, aunque había notado el chakra poderoso, incluso maligno, que emanaba de él. Lo había visto en una oportunidad cuando luchaba contra Deidara, pero él escapo de sus ataques. Termino de analizar su físico para comenzar a deducir que querría, talvez llevarse a su hermano, ya que era miembro de Akatsuki, o lo más probable: matarlo.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver al enmascarado quitarse la mascara dejando ver a un hombre algo mayor, que curiosamente tenia activado el Sharingan, su misma barrera de sangre; intento articular palabras, pero su laringe se negaba a colaborar.

El hombre de la máscara se sentó a su lado, su mirada y su expresión eran indiferentes, pero cuando volvió a mirar al Uchiha menor lo hizo con una mirada divertida, casi cruel.

XXX- Uchiha Madara- se presentó cuando se digno a abrir la boca por primera vez- veo que cumpliste tu venganza Sasuke-kun- sus palabras tenían un atisbo de malicia.

Al ver que el de pelo azulado claramente no iba a contestar prosiguió con su charla.

Madara- Que tierno- comentó con falsa dulzura en su infantil voz, acto seguido rió por lo bajo-¿sabes Sasuke-kun? Si tu hermano te hubiese querido matar, yo no tendría que haber venido a visitarte- inquirió.

El ojinegro se sorprendió, ¿Qué quería decir?

Madara- Mataste a la persona que más te quería Sasuke-kun, sin embrago, tu la odiabas a muerte, el odio te cegó y no pudiste ver la verdad.

Miro fijamente a los ojos al chico, lo vio confuso, muy confuso, rió nuevamente, eso iba a ser divertido.

Madara- Tu hermano te amaba, pero el muy estùpido prefirió que vivieras con odio y dolor, hubiese sido mejor que te matara con todo el clan- mencionó irritablemente.

_**Cuando cometes un error que lastima a alguien que querès**_

Sasuke forzó a las palabras a salir de su boca.

Sasuke- ¿Qué co-coño dices?- a cada sílaba le dolía más el hablar, pero necesitaba respuestas ya.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió de medio lado.

Madara- Será mejor que te lo cuente todo, te haré un favor, al menos así morirás sabiendo la verdad- su Sharingan lo fulminó.

Madara- Verás…-continuó con parsimonia- Te explicaré como empezó todo, pero lo resumiré, tengo prisa por matarte- expresó con calma.- todo se remonta a unos años atrás, antes de la creación de Konoha…

El hombre explicó al de ojos negros toda la historia sobre su clan, y la verdad sobre Itachi.

Sasuke solo pudo abrir los ojos lo más que pudo al terminar de escuchar la confesión. Itachi solo quería salvar a los qua amaba, a él y a su aldea, ¿eso justificaba su error?

…_**Y te das cuenta que no podes remediarlo…**_

El joven rememoró momentos de la muerte de su clan, cuando fue torturado por su hermano para revivir la muerte de su familia, se sintió confuso, pero una imagen se le vino de pronto, su hermano, aquel a quien tanto admiraba y envidiaba y que hace hasta unos momentos odiaba, lloró en ese momento, lloró las muertes que el ocasionó. Recordaba sus lágrimas, hasta ahora sin explicación, caer por sus mejillas perdiéndose por el cuello de su camiseta.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por la machucada mejilla del Uchiha menor.

_**Solo así podes llorar**_

Madara- Itachi pidió al tercer Hokage que te cuidara y amenazó con contar todo lo que sabia si te hacían daño o te informaban sobre lo que paso- habló con aburrimiento- ¿de que servía dejarte con vida para que te torturaras pensando ciertamente que fuiste un inútil que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a los que amabas?

_**Porque hay errores que no tienen arreglo**_

Sasuke torció la mandíbula, no sabia si quería escuchar más de lo que ese tipo pudiera decirle.

Dirigió con dificultad su mirada a su hermano, que se encontraba a sus pies, lo vio con los ojos semi-abiertos y con sangre por doquier, cuanto lo había odiado, cuanto deseaba matarlo, hacer correr su sangre por sus manos, verlo sufrir, pero ahora, después de haber escuchado la verdad ¿lo seguía odiando? ¿Lo odiaba más que antes?

_**Son errores fatales y a la vez imperdonables…**_

Madara- imagino lo mierda que ha sido tu vida- dijo mientras fingía una mirada de consuelo- pesadillas, noches sin dormir, culpa, odio, el sentirse débil, deseos de matar a aquel que causo todo eso en ti, pero sobre todo soledad…-

_**Errores que nos torturan toda la vida…**_

Madara- Pero Itachi era lo que menos quería para ti- prosiguió pasando su mirada del joven al cielo- el no quería que sintieras la misma soledad que sintió él.- Sasuke lo escuchaba atento- Veas por donde lo veas tu hermano fue el que más sufrió en todo esto, mientras tu intentabas ganarte la admiración de tu padre, Itachi solo quería ser como tu, pero principalmente, él quería que tu no fueras como él.

El de pelo azulado desconocía como era que el mayor sabía tanto de su vida, pero tuvo que darle la razón, él si quería ser como su hermano, ajeno a lo que realmente era la vida de este.

_**Desesperados intentamos reparar los errores…**_

Madara- De seguro se sintió muy orgulloso de ti cuando se enteró que estabas en un equipo, con personas que te valoraban, que te querían realmente, como él te quería, como nadie lo quiso a él nunca, pero la culpa pudo más, y él cometió otro error, no quiso que te olvidaras de tu venganza, te la hizo recordar nuevamente- el de ojos negros recordó su ultimo encuentro con su hermano antes de marcharse de la aldea- el quería morir en tus brazos.- el hombre se levanto, aparentemente dando por terminada la charla, se acerco al muchacho y extendió su mano para alcanzar la Kusanagi de Sasuke que yacía tirada a su lado.

_**Hay errores que cambian tu vida para siempre…**_

Sasuke Uchiha, a sabiendas de que ese era su fin, con sus ultimas fuerzas dirigió nuevamente la vista a su aniki, lo miro con una sonrisa que significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, el perdón, y tambien le agradecía en esa sonrisa, porque, a pesar del maldito error que fue su vida, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, valió la pena vivirla, porque había encontrado algo que desde que murió su familia creyó perdido para siempre, algo que seguía ahí, y se arrepentía de no poder seguir conservando tras su muerte, los lazos.

Creyó ver luz en los ojos semi-abiertos de su hermano, creyó ver que la culpa era un sentimiento inexistente.

_**Por arreglar ciertos errores…**_

No le quedó más tiempo de reflexión, la espada con la que había muerto su hermano estaba a pocos segundos de atravesarle, pensó que su última visión seria el rostro de Madara, que lo miraba con diversión.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible, sangre de dos personas, unos ojos que se abren de sobremanera desde el suelo, dos cuerpos inertes cayendo. Sasuke proceso la información, en un movimiento casi el de la luz, su hermano Itachi, el que creía ya muerto, había impedido su muerte y había matado con su katana al que seria el causante de esta, la Kusanagi volvió a clavarse en el abdomen del de la coleta, y mientras caía nuevamente a los pies del que más amaba, la vida se le fue en una mirada de cariño y una frase: lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez…

Sasuke- ITACHIII NOOO.- un grito desgarrador.

…_**Uno daría la vida…**_

Sasuke Uchiha pudo entenderlo al fin:

Los lazos de amor, _eran inmortales…_

_Pues el final me quedo algo flojo, pero me gusto, espero sus criticas, me servirían de mucho._

_El final esta algo abierto, para los que quieran imaginarse que pasa con Sasuke después de eso, como dice en cierta parte, da a entender que el quiere volver a Konoha, pero es un final abierto, por lo tanto, denle el final que quieran._

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho._

_La letra en negrita es un fragmento de un capitulo de "Casi Ángeles"-._


End file.
